All Types Of Love
by purpledragon6
Summary: A request story for dark of shadow :D Slight Au. MargeretxOC.
1. Chapter 1

My name is Alex. As of now, I am a rooky at the Police station. usually, during my break I like to go unwind at a local coffee shop. Everyone there is really friendly, but today was different. One of the waitresses seemed really down. I heard her talking to a Blue jay. He seemed angry.

"What! Why?" He yelped.

"It's not u... Its me... really." She mumbled, looking ashamed.

"You bet it is!" The blue jay practically yelled.

"Don't yell, people are staring." She whispered, trying to calm him down.

"You know what!? No! I'm sick of you bossing me around! Hey everyone! Guess what. My slut GF just dumped me!" He yelled, then angrily left the coffee shop.  
The waitress began to cry. And being the good Samaritan I am, I decided to comfort her.

"Hey, he had no right to call you that." I say.

She sniffles.

"Y-yeah?" She wiped her eyes. "I'm sorry, I'm... just having a bad day."

"I know the feeling..." I mumbled.

She smiled a bit.

"Thanks um, Alex." She read the pin on my shirt.

"Welcome, Margret." I said reading her's.

She giggled.

"Well, I have to get back to work now, thanks for the chat." She said, smiling and getting back to work.  
After our 'chat' I started coming to the café more often, sometimes, I wouldn't even buy anything. We would just talk.

"So how are things?" I asked when she brought me the usual.

"Good." She said simply smiling, then she began to smirk. "Don't you ever get sick of eating here?"

I laughed and took a bite of my sandwhich.

"Nah, as long as your here I don't mind." She blushed when I said this.

"Well, My shift ends in a few minutes, so do you want to get out of here? And get some desent food?" She took off her apron.

"sure." I said smirking as I got up and took out my wallet.

"Its on the house Alex." She said smiling, then she took my hand and we left together.

* * *

Its not a date though. Its just two friends, a guy and a girl going and eating together. Big difference.


	2. Chapter 2

Girlfriend.

Someone just randomly shouted that to us.

"Yo Alex! When did you get a girlfriend?" Another officer called to us from his car.

I turned bright red. I was not Alex's girlfriend, and have no idea what gave him that impression

"Shes not my girlfriend." Alex pipped up quickly. "We're just two adults of the opposite sex getting dinner OK?"

"Alex has a girlfriend." Another cop laughed, completely ignoring what the rooky had said.

"Lets go Margret." Alex mumbled, pulling me along by my arm and into the nearby restaurant.

I rolled my eyes and followed him inside.

"Friends?" I asked once I was sure the officer's were out of ear shot.

"Bosses actually." He corrected me.

"They seem nice. Must be fun working for them." I said sarcastically laughing.

"About as much fun as a fork in your eye I'll tell ya that." Alex corrected me again with a smirk.

"Morbid." I said folding my arms and smirking.

"Sad but true." Alex confirmed as a waitress brought us our drinks.

"And what can I get you and your girlfriend?" She asked.

Fifth time the G-word had been used that night.

"I'm just a friend actually." I mumbled. "And I'll just have a salad."

"Just a friend..." I heard someone mumbled and when I looked to see who it was my heart sunk when I saw the angry blue-jay sitting in a booth near ours.


	3. Chapter 3

Blue jays officially scare me now.

Why is this you may ask?

Because during my ENTIRE 'dinner with a friend' one was staring at me.

And I don't mean like a quick glance, but I mean his eyes never left mine.

"Just ignore him." Margret whispered as she poked at her salad. "He'll get bored and leave."

As if on cue, the angry bird (no pun intended) Got up and left the restaurant.

"That was really weird." I mumbled, turning back to my salad.

"Not really, he used to do that a lot while we were dating." Margret shamelessly admitted.

"Wow, that's really creepy." I laughed, trying to soften the mood.

"Now you know why we broke up." Margret rolled her eyes and finally age some lettuce on her salad. "He was a creep."

I rolled my eyes.

"I kinda guessed that already." I copied her actions of picking up some lettuce on my fork and chewing it.

We were silent for a few minutes.

"Have you ever gotten a restraining order?" I asked.

"I tried to once, didn't end so well." Margret shrugged while I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I asked, feeling a little scared to find out actually.

"Well, I planned on getting one, I even had a court date figured out, but he found out and yeah. Fun times with him, me and a threat against my little sister." She shrugged it off like it was nothing.

"Thats horrible Margret!" I yelped.

"Chill Alex. He didn't actually mean it. He was drunk and acting stupid." With this she took a sip of her Iced Tea. "He wouldn't actually kill anyone."

"But what if he did?" I asked.

"Well he didn't." Margret shot back.

"But what if he did? I'd feel better at night knowing this guy wasn't going to hurt you." I stated, setting my fork down and leaning in a bit closer.

She set down her drink and rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I get the restraining order." She smiled slightly. "But you'll be my ride there and back. Deal?"

"Deal."


	4. Chapter 4

A restraining order.

They were designed to give people peace of mind that who ever they got it against would not both or harm them any more.

And to those who would the stalkers, gave them annoyance of mind so to speak.

I was neither of those people. So what kinda of mind did I get?

Nervous or mind. I hated being in courtrooms. My mom had scarred me off of them when she made me watch 48 Hours Hard Evidence as a kid.

Rage of mind. Knowing that some bastard was crazy enough to bug my friend enough times that she would have to do this.

And above all. The point of mind I had that reach the top of my list of pieces of mind to have.

How much is it going to cost for gas money here and back of mind, because I was Margret's ride to the courthouse. Here and back.

I snickered a bit to myself as my friend Margret got into the car.

"I know it's a little out of your way so don't worry about gas money, I've got you covered." She said simply, somehow reading my mind.

"Oh no, its fine Margret, you're having a rough few days. I don't want you to worry about this also." I said in a caring tone as I started up the car and backed out of the Cafe parking lot.

I don't even know why I was nervous. It was Margret who should be nervous. I was a police officer, or at least a rookie. It didn't really matter, once I put on my badge and began to enforce the law, others who did the same thing respected me for it. After swishing this around in my head abit I finally felt the peace of mind others might feel in this situation. That was until a car sped passed us, going over the speed limit but also running a red.

"You gonna take that?" I heard Margret ask me.

"Huh?" I muttered, still watching the car speeding.

"Badge." She uttered, pointing to my police badge. "And we're in a police car. So your kinda on duty. Don't worry about the order, it can wait."

I nodded as I flipped on my sirens and we took off after the car.


End file.
